


The Devil has Family Issues

by NinthDoctor



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Lucifer is a big softie, Trixie is a master manipulator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinthDoctor/pseuds/NinthDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer and Trixie get visited by some angelic family members. Lucifer's brothers do not outright hate him. Everything works out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil has Family Issues

Lucifer Morningstar’s apartment rested on the top floor of a high rise that overlooked his exclusive nightclub, Lux. Lucifer spends a lot of time at the club, so his apartment is usually empty at nine o’clock on a Saturday night unless he was entertaining some guests. This specific night though, saw Lucifer and one Trixie Decker sitting on the couch watching some generic children’s show. The reason for these strange circumstances was that the entire LAPD department, including the girl’s parents, were being called into a large drug bust. Lucifer had grown closer to both mother and daughter recently, so he volunteered to watch the girl as long as it was at his club. 

Lucifer was sitting quietly only half paying attention to the TV when he felt a large gust of wind come in through the open doors to the balcony. He stiffened and looked over and there on his balcony stood his brothers, Gabriel and Raphael, in all of their divine glory. Gabriel had long shaggy blonde hair and great white wings, while Raphael had short black hair and long brown wings. 

Trixie sat up and looked over the couch at the two archangels with wide eyes. “Woah,” she whispered, “That is so cool.”

Lucifer looked down at the girl. “Stay here Beatrice,” he said, and then he stood up and walked around the couch to stand in front of his brothers. 

“Hello Luci,” Raphael greeted, “It has been a while.”

“Yes it has,” Lucifer agreed. “What are you two doing here anyway?”

Gabriel huffed. “As much as I would like to drag you back to Hell, Father has apparently decided to allow you to stay on Earth for the time being. However, someone still needs to watch over Hell, so He was hoping we could either come to some sort of compromise or find a suitable replacement.”

“That seems fair enough,” Lucifer agreed. He looked over at Gabriel, “You would never be able to force me little bird, I am so much stronger than you.”

“You want to bet Satan?”

“Bring it on bird-brain, I could use the practice.”

While Gabriel and Lucifer argued and bickered, Raphael walked over to Trixie who was now leaning over the back of the sofa watching the three Archangels.

“You don’t look all that scared or surprised to find two archangels appear out of nowhere,” Raphael tells her.

“I’ve known Lucifer was the Devil this whole time,” replied Trixie. “My mommy is the one who thinks Lucifer is crazy, and maybe a magician.”

“And you are not scared of him?”

“Why should I be? He is my friend and I know he will always be there to protect me and my mommy.”

Raphael smiled at the little girl in wonder, while Lucifer, who had been half listening to the conversation, perked up and looked over at the little girl with a small smile. He was happy with how his life was going at the moment. He didn’t have to go back to Hell and so he could continue spending time with the Detective and her spawn. Even Amenadiel, who had decided to stick around after growing attached to Maze, had become more tolerable in the past month.

“Speaking of your mother,” Lucifer spoke up, “How about we avoid mentioning this little visit, hmm?”

Trixie looked over at Lucifer with a raised eyebrow.  
“There is some chocolate cake in it for you.”  
A small devious smile was the only answer he got.

Sigh. “What do you want? Cash?

“Both.”

“Deal.”

Lucifer smiled and then looked over to his brothers who had been watching the exchange with increasing feelings of both bemusement and amusement. Lucifer inwardly cringed, he wasn’t used to showing what could be considered weakness in front of those who hated him, including his brothers. Gabriel was looking at him with an unreadable expression, while Raphael was smiling at him with a knowing glint in his eyes. 

“You have changed a lot since the Fall,” Raphael said, “Even when you were in heaven you never had a particular care for children, human or otherwise.”

Lucifer grimaced, “I usually want nothing to do with the little spawn, but Beatrice seems to be the exception. She and her mother are very important to me. They treat me as part of their family.”

“As much as it surprises me to know that you learned to care for another being beside yourself, and a human at that,” said Gabriel, “I can see that that you would do anything to keep them safe.”

“I already have, and I will continue to do so as long as I need to.”

Trixie smiled up at Lucifer. “Forever.”

“Deal,” whispered Lucifer with a smile.

“So,” said Gabriel “What are we going to do about Hell?”

After a long discussion, the two Archangels and Fallen Angel came to an agreement. Lucifer would still watch over Hell, but would do it alternatively with Maze. Both Devil and Demon would have the ability to travel to and from Hell as they pleased as long as they left someone to watch the gates when both of them were on Earth. After the angels left, Lucifer and Trixie cuddled on the couch and ended up falling asleep as Steven Universe played in the background.


End file.
